


countdown

by bitesback



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, but also........am i sorry? no. no i'm not, this is more cute than anything else, this is short as fuck i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitesback/pseuds/bitesback
Summary: you've got twenty minutes to mess around with hange but something's stopping you from enjoying yourself fully.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	countdown

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous requested: I can’t get rid of Hange as a chemistry teacher in the canon modern au out of my head 😭 so how about a scenario where you visit them at the college they teach at to drop off some lunch. Upon your arrival, you see Hange standing with papers scattered all over their lab desk - heck some even falling into the sink and they just look oh so stressed out and a tad bit frustrated. Now there’s only 20 minutes left and you feel bad,, so you tell them to fuck you on their desk if it’ll make them feel better (even if it’s temporary) and I just... please imagine Hange fucking you in their crocs... ugh.
> 
> -
> 
> read it on [tumblr](https://prossciutto.tumblr.com/post/645136764247375872/i-cant-get-rid-of-hange-as-a-chemistry-teacher-in)

twenty minutes. you could finish in twenty minutes, couldn’t you? hange’s gotten you to do it in half the time at home so surely this would be a breeze...or so you thought.

hange’s got you sat spread out on their lap, your feet balancing precariously on either arm of their swivel chair while theirs are up on their desk, allowing them to recline back as they finger-fuck the _hell_ out of your cunt, palm slapping against your clit as they do. it’s hot, made even hotter by the fact that they’re moaning in your ear just from the wet, sloppy sounds your pussy is making from how wet you are. you wanna cum so fucking bad, have been feeling the familiar tightening in your gut radiating down to your now-curled toes but something’s stopping you from crossing that final hurdle.

it’s their fucking shoes.

you’ve always found crocs to be hilariously gaudy, especially hange’s neon-green pair. but you figured that if they made hange happy, then you could at least tolerate the things for their sake. that was up until this very moment when those _demonic_ shoes have been in your line of vision for the past however-many-minutes it’s been and have therefore become a hinderance to your sex life. you need to do something and you need to do something fast, lest you’re left unsatisfied.

“h-hange,” you pant out, “c-ca-can you -- _mmph --_ w-wait, listen.” you grab their wrist, halting their movements to fully get their attention as well as to catch your breath to prepare for what you have to say.

hange’s voice, while rough from arousal, is concerned.“what’s wrong, butternut? wanna stop?”

you do your best to ignore the nickname because that’s an entirely different conversation that needs to be had altogether. “no, s’not that. i think we both need this, actually...but it’s just,” how the hell do you put this. “it’s...your shoes.” you finish lamely.

there’s a beat of silence and then, “my shoes?”

“your shoes.”

another beat of silence, this one is a bit longer than the previous one.

rather awkwardly, you note that hange’s fingers are still buried knuckle deep in you despite their clear confusion.

“so are you gonna elaborate on that or...” they prompt, shifting slightly, their fingers sliding against your walls in the process. it frazzles your brain for a second but you come back down to earth as quickly as you left.

“they’re ugly. and it’s killing the mood,” you state plainly because you’ve lost five minutes having this little exchange and you really, _really_ wanna cum before their lunch break is over. “can you like, i don’t know, take them off or something?” you don’t notice that your hips have been rocking in time with your whining pleas, almost as if they’re begging too.

hange takes note of it though, just as they take your words into consideration. a glance at the clock tells them that you have about ten more minutes before they have to start getting ready for their last lecture of the day. there’s a brief moment where they consider leaving you like this until they’re done but you’ve been so sweet, coming down here and bringing them lunch and then, when you noticed how stressed they were, offering your body for them to use for their leisure. it would be far too cruel of them to leave you wet and wanting like this, not to mention a waste of a perfectly good and sloppy pussy. but...they can’t bear to part with their beloved crocs. especially not when the the lab is always so ice-cold and unforgiving. they just can’t do it.

thankfully, being a genius is something that comes naturally to hange so they’ve come up with a solution to your little problem by the time you’re convinced that you’re going to be left wanting until the two of you are back home. it happens so fast. you find yourself being propelled forward over the desk, landing on your elbows to avoid getting the air knocked out of you.

before you can even ask what’s gotten into them, hange is pushing their chair backwards and draping themselves over your back, fingers plunging back into your silken warmth and resuming their brutal pace. your mouth falls open in a silent scream as you feel them expertly hit that spongy bundle of nerves that gets your knees feeling like jelly. and even better than that, you don’t have to stare at those god-forsaken crocs. fuck, you aren’t going to last very long and you’re not the only one who can tell.

“heh, is that better, honeypie? gonna be a good girl and cum for me? c’mon, pretty girl, why don’t you just cum all over my fingers ‘n make a fucking mess.” their voice is so damn _husky_ against your ear and you don’t know if that’s what does it for you or if it’s the heat of their body pressed against yours or maybe it’s because you’ve been so close on the precipice of release for so long but you finally, _finally_ let out a high-pitched whine as you feel the cord inside of your tummy snap and you do as they say and cum all over their fingers, writhing and whining from the sensation as you do.

neither of you move for a while; hange wanting to keep their fingers in the warmth of your cunt for as long as they can and you feeling far too boneless from the force of your orgasm to move from under the weight of your partner. you’re perfectly content to lay here for the rest of the afternoon and you’re sure that hange is as well but...

“don’t you have a group of uninterested second years to teach right about now?”

“OH FUCK.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be sexy and intense but the moment i saw the phrase 'imagine hange fucking you in their crocs' i threw all thoughts of sexiness out the window and did THIS. it's a lot shorter than i would have liked it to be but hey, this isn't too bad for my first time writing hange i think!
> 
> as always, you can send me requests/headcanons on [tumblr](https://prossciutto.tumblr.com/)


End file.
